


Snowdrift

by BeomNyounged



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeomNyounged/pseuds/BeomNyounged
Summary: It’s that time of the year, but it’s worse this time. It’s snowing heavily that causes the town to go blackout. Jinyoung, who secretly has a crush on his neighbor, Jaebeom, checks on the said man to make sure he is doing fine.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 78





	Snowdrift

Jinyoung loves winter, more like, he likes the snow. He loves how even though the sky is darker than usual, the piled-up snowflakes on the street make the surrounding brighter. Jinyoung loves the texture of the snow in his hands. He isn’t bothered with the coldness of the ice as his hands have always been cold. Even his feet, nose, and cheeks easily get cold whenever he steps outside during winter. However, a certain someone makes everything around Jinyoung so warm just by existing.

Jaebeom doesn’t hate winter, he just simply doesn’t have a favorite season. The only thing that makes him not want to have a winter season is the fact that there is a high chance of having a snowstorm. He hates staying inside for so long and being alone. Winter vibe makes him feel gloomy. Not only that, but he also doesn’t want to experience, again, being stuck inside his house because of a lack of electricity due to a heavy snowstorm.

What Jaebeom fears the most is, unfortunately, happening again.

It’s been three years since Jinyoung moved out of his parents’ place and decided to be independent. It has also been three years since he knew Jaebeom. Jaebeom lives just across his place and the older has always been a good neighbor. Jaebeom is the first one to welcome him in their building by giving him a homecooked food as a warm welcome gift. They bump to each other, whether in the hallway or the elevator, every morning whenever they are off to their respective jobs. They never forget their Good Mornings and encouragements for each other to go on for the day. They never know that those simple gestures give a boost to their moods.

Jinyoung, and his other co-workers, were sent home early because of the news regarding a coming snowstorm. “This is one of those times that I really question myself why I love winter,” Jinyoung mutters to himself, putting down his bag and slowly removing his shoes and wet jacket before going to the kitchen. His trip going home was a long ride that it made him hungry. His stomach is grumbling.

While watching the television, Jinyoung heard a rattling sound of keys and he is assuming that it is Jaebeom who just got home from work. He has always had a crush on Jaebeom, ever since he laid his eyes on him. He was slightly intimidated by him, but when the man gave him an eye smiles when he welcomed him, he felt his heart dropped. Jaebeom’s smile was the brightest, and the warmest smile he has ever seen.

Jinyoung is already halfway through the movie he’s watching when the power goes out. Jinyoung slightly jumps in surprise but immediately composed himself to find his flashlight. He waits for a few minutes as he is expecting the building generator to go on. Sadly, it has been twenty minutes and the power is not turning back on.

“What the?” Jinyoung gasps as he checks outside through his window just to see a total blackout town and streets filled with thick snow. “I didn’t know the snowstorm starts tonight.”

Jinyoung immediately thought of checking onto Jaebeom. He hesitated, but he realizes that it is not the right time to be shy as this is a serious issue.

Jaebeom slowly, and carefully, find his flashlight. “Damn it, I don’t remember where I put it.” Thankfully, he finds it and it is working. He stays near his window to get some light, but he fails as he witnesses the complete darkness of the town. Jaebeom fears the dark, not because it is scary, but because he feels like he is being closed in. Jinyoung is the closest neighbor to him and he didn’t hesitate to ask for help. He just hopes he is not bothering the younger.

As soon as he opens his door, he is surprised to see Jinyoung coming out of his unit as well. After a few seconds, they chuckle at each other because their flashlights are literally shining on their own faces.

Jaebeom’s chuckle didn’t last long as his hands are literally shaking. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung. “Hyung, are you okay? I was actually about to check on you.” Jaebeom stays silent and Jinyoung is starting to slightly panic. “Jaebeom hyung?” Jinyoung holds Jaebeom’s wrist and the latter is really shaking.

“I actually… need help. Can I… can I stay…” Jaebeom sounds like he ran a marathon so Jinyoung interrupts him.

“Hyung, relax for me. Breathe. Speak slowly,” and Jaebeom obeys.

“I hope I’m not a bother, but I need a company right now,” Jaebeom says, a bit calmer now. “It’s okay if you can’t,” he whispers, but Jinyoung still hears him.

“Of course, it’s fine with me. Should I stay at your place? Or the other way around?” Jinyoung asks.

“Whichever’s fine. It’s just that… I’m scared of the dark,” Jaebeom shyly replies. “I feel like I’m in a closed place.”

Jinyoung wants to pinch Jaebeom’s cheeks for being like a cute kid but it is not the right time, Jaebeom needs help. “Okay, let’s stay at my place. I have some food that I can heat up on my gas stove.” Jaebeom nods and locks his unit.

Jinyoung is nervous. Who is not going to get nervous when your crush is in your place? He’s grateful that his place is not messy. Jinyoung takes a deep breath to calm himself. He lights up candles to brighten up his place a little bit.

He chuckles when he notices that Jaebeom is literally following him everywhere.

“Why?” Jaebeom asks, innocently.

Jinyoung turns around and says, “I know you’re scared but why are you following me? I’m not going anywhere.” He goes behind Jaebeom and pushes him to sit on the chair next to the kitchen island. “Stay here, you can still see me from here.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t know what to do,” Jaebeom rubs the back of his neck.

“I know. But I need you to relax a bit, okay? I just need to heat up this kimchi stew. I’ll be there soon.”

They eat comfortably and Jinyoung notices how Jaebeom is finally completely comfortable. He is glad to witness it. They talk about random stuff, their hobbies, their jobs, even their bad habits. Jinyoung may have decided to be independent, but he is not denying that he misses being with someone.

“Thank you, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom suddenly says.

“No worries. I just heated up the food though,” Jinyoung replies, and continues eating.

“No. I mean, of course, I thank you for the food,” the older declares. “But I also thank you for allowing me into your place, for giving me company.”

Jinyoung looks at him and smiles. “Ah, okay! Well, then thank you for letting me see your vulnerability. I promise, your secret is safe with me,” Jinyoung teases to lighten the mood and winks at Jaebeom. The latter just chuckles.

“It’s not a secret,” Jaebeom pouts. It makes Jinyoung's heart beats faster. _He’s so cute!_ Jinyoung screams in his head.

“I know, I was just kidding. But seriously, if you need help, do not hesitate to ask me,” Jinyoung assures.

“I would say the same to you. I know I’m your favorite neighbor,” Jaebeom teases back.

“Bold of you to assume,” Jinyoung pretends. Of course, Jaebeom is his favorite, he likes him.

“Alright, if you say so,” Jaebeom replies confidently as if he completely knows the truth.

As soon as they finish eating their dinner, Jaebeom insists that he will wash all the dishes. While Jinyoung is cleaning up the table, he can’t help but stare at Jaebeom’s wide shoulders. _Has he always been this broad?_ He says to himself. He swiftly continues wiping the table when Jaebeom suddenly turns around, drying his hands. Jinyoung feels his cheek burning up as he almost got caught checking out the older. Luckily, it’s dark that it could hide the current state of his face.

“So, uhmm. I’ll just sleep on the couch,” Jaebeom says and Jinyoung immediately looks up.

“What? No, no. What’s the sense of staying in my place when you’ll still feel alone?” Jinyoung replies. “You can take my bed; I’ll sleep on the floor beside it.”

Jaebeom shakes his head as disapproval. “Nah, that’s too much. I’ll sleep on the floor instead.”

“You’re gonna make me feel bad.” Jinyoung wants to laugh as they keep exchanging reasons. “You know what, my bed is pretty huge so you can just sleep with me,” he continues.

Jaebeom chuckles at the statement as Jinyoung seems to not notice what he just said.

Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom, who is obviously holding his laughter. “What?”

Jaebeom coughs and says, “Nothing. It’s just kinda funny that you didn’t notice what you just said.”

“Huh?” It took a few seconds for Jinyoung to realize everything. “Oh my god, no no no! I’m sorry hyung, that’s not what I mean!” His scream is muffled as he covers his face in embarrassment.

Jaebeom bites his lower lip, still controlling his laughter. “I know, I know. I just wanna tease you,” he reaches out for Jinyoung’s arms to pull it away from his face. Jinyoung’s face is visibly red. “Wow, you really are feeling embarrassed.”

“Who wouldn’t?!” Jinyoung pouts, looking down. “Alright, whatever,” he pulls away, in which Jaebeom gets dragged along.

Jaebeom allows himself to be pulled and be led to Jinyoung’s room. He smiles to himself, just looking at the back of Jinyoung’s head, not denying to himself how happy he is that he is with Jinyoung right now. He will always be grateful that he met someone like the younger. He is hoping that the night never ends.

As soon as they reach the bedroom, Jinyoung turned on his battery-operated lamp. He does not have a lot of stuff, so his room is normally organized and clean. “Do you need lots of pillows?” Jinyoung asks.

“Two would be fine. Thanks!” Jaebeom replies, awkwardly sitting at the edge of the queen-sized bed. He patiently waits for Jinyoung as he gets extra pillows.

Jaebeom feels alone, again, even just a few minutes of Jinyoung being away. With just a few hours of being together and being close to each other in the same space, he already got used to Jinyoung’s presence. He suddenly feels selfish and wants the younger for himself. Jaebeom turns his head down and closes his eyes. He thinks of happy thoughts to lessen his loneliness but the first thing that pops up in his head is the smiling face of Jinyoung. He shakes his head, trying to forget it. As soon as he opens his eyes, Jinyoung sits beside him, offering him the two cold and fluffy pillows.

The total darkness should be helping them to sleep faster, but for some reason, they both feel wide awake. They lie side by side, staring at the ceiling that they can barely see. It’s getting colder and colder as the heater is losing its effectiveness. Jinyoung stirs, facing his right side, away from Jaebeom. He’s been trying to find a comfortable position for 5 minutes, but he seems not to find one.

“Jinyoungah?” Jaebeom asks, almost whispering.

“Yes hyung?” Jinyoung replies, staying still with a heart fast beating.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Jinyoung quickly faces Jaebeom, “Hey hyung, no! I’m just having a hard time sleeping.”

“Me too,” Jaebeom faces him, too, and it feels like he still has something to say. He really does. “Jinyoung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I… uhm, can I hug you?” Jaebeom asks shakily. He immediately regrets asking it. “It’s just that, it’s really cold and the pillow is cold, too. I know it should be enough to hug the pillow, but you know… you might feel cold, too. But it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll just bundle up with this blanket so no need to—”

Jinyoung smiles and moves closer to Jaebeom to hug him and lets his head rests at Jaebeom’s chest. “It’s definitely fine, we both need this. Yes, I feel cold, too.” He replies, sounding muffled.

Jaebeom feels happy because even for one day, he is this close to Jinyoung. He wants this _forever._ Without knowing, a tear falls from his eyes, so he hugs Jinyoung tighter after pulling the thick blanket onto them. He is slightly shaking, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung.

“Hyung? You’re shaking again,” Jinyoung pats Jaebeom’s left shoulder that is wrapped around him. He looks up and sees a teary Jaebeom. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you still scared? I’m here.”

Jinyoung caresses Jaebeom’s cheek and Jaebeom leans into the touch.

Jaebeom just stares at Jinyoung. He does not want this night to end even though it might be scary for him. As long as he’s with Jinyoung, he knows everything will be fine. He stares at Jinyoung’s lips, he wants to kiss him. How long can he hold it? How long can he control himself? Is he ready to abandon what he had with Jinyoung just to fulfill his want of kissing the younger?

“ _Do you know that I like you?”_

It sounds imaginary but it isn’t. Jinyoung really said it to him.

“What?” Jaebeom asks in surprise.

“Sorry. Let’s just sleep, hyung.”

But before Jinyoung could lower his head, Jaebeom quickly pulls him closer and finally kisses him. He is finally kissing him. Jinyoung responds immediately, moving on top of him. “I like you, too, so damn much,” Jaebeom says in between kisses.

“Is this a dream?” Jinyoung asks, pulling himself up just to see Jaebeom’s face.

“No, we’re both wide awake. I like you, Jinyoung,” He caresses his cheeks. “You don’t know how much I wanna kiss you whenever I see you. Even a few minutes ago, I wanted to kiss you. For now, I want to be selfish and have you to myself.”

Jinyoung buries his face on Jaebeom’s neck to hide his flushed face. “I can’t believe this.”

“Me neither.”

“But you have me now. You will always have me,” Jinyoung kisses Jaebeom’s neck sweetly. “And tomorrow, I will still be here. Whether the snowstorm stops or not, I’ll still be here beside you.”

Jaebeom kisses the top of Jinyoung’s head. “Thank you. You have me, too, always.”

Jinyoung stays lying on top of Jaebeom, letting himself hugged by Jaebeom tighter.

Hearts beating in sync, filling the room with their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for typos or grammatical errors. I honestly didn't proofread. LOL!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! ^^


End file.
